


Climber

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Climber

...maybe if

I were a climber

(a climbing rose)

 

Too full 

my heady perfume

 

One of these summers the climbers will be gone 

Leaving only moss and bricks

Heavy velvet petals in the rain


End file.
